¿Atrapada de nuevo?,, ¿Hay eperanza? No lo creo
by Kurenaim
Summary: Mientras Amu, Ikuto y Utau son perseguidas de nueva cuenta por Eater, Utau termina siendo capturada por ellos. Easter está planeando algo nuevo para los ex-guardianes, y éesta vez, Utau es su carnada. ¿Cuál será su esperanza? Tal vez un par de ojos verde


Miré nerviosa a mi mejor amiga desde el asiento delantero del automovil de mamá, su mirada estaba perdida en el "grandioso" paisaje que se divisaba por las ventanas polarizadas.

Una vez más miré mi teléfono celular y marqué con una gran rapidez que casi no podía distinguir mi dedos pulgares. "Esto cada vez era peor de lo que imaginaba" pensé en voz alta llamando la atención de la pelirosa.

-¿Decías algo, Utau? -preguntó aún en las nubes dejando escapar una làgrimas por el borde se sus ambarescos ojos-

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y remarqué el número con la misma rapidez de antes. Eperé unos segundos para que los entreconrtante sonidos se escucharan, pero la línea estaba muerta; en pocas palabras, no podíamos hacer nada al respecto.

¿Cómo se suponía que debería estar tranquila mientras dos mujeres, ni siquiera mayores de edad aún, permanecían en un auto móvil esperando a que mi hermano mayor saliera del infierno? Y no me refiero al que tiene llama y demonio andando por doquier, sino uno aquí, en la Tierra... Easter. La compañía oficial de nuestro padrastro, director superior de toda la maldita compañia.

Nada podíamo hacer al respecto, nuetros destinos estaban encadenado al de esa cruel y vil compañía.

Sentí como los cabellos de lo brazos se me erizaban y mis ojos se perdían en el vidrio mientras unos hombre con gafas oscuras y trajes del mismo tono corrían hacia el carro bajando unas grandes ecaleras al pie del gran edificio con letras doradas, lo encabezaba el título de una compañía conocida para todo el mundo.

-¡Amu! Nos atraparán! -grité como una desquiciada mientras con el dedo pulgar presionaba el boton del cinturón de seguridad- ¡Muévete! -brinqué directo al asiento del piloto con las manos temblando y aun con los pelos de punta- El cinturón, colócalo -la pelirosa, una vez a lado de mí, me miró horrorisada-

-¡Pero Utau, tu no sabes conducir!

-No me interesa, no volveré a ser presa de nadie, seguro que no -con todo el valor que junté en una milésima de segundo, prendí el motor del auto y pisé el pedal hasta el fondo, pero la única respuesta fue una fuerte exploión y un rugido-

En pocos segundos, se distinguió una espea neblina frente a nosotros y la tapa del automóvil estallaba en llamas.

-¡Esos imbéciles! ¡Sabían que huiríamos! -chilló la ambaresca pelirosa como una loca-

-¡Tranquilízate! Tenemos que buscar una manera de salir del auto sin que nos vean.

Amu comenzaba a desesperarse y lo único que logró hacer fue hacer un gran destello rosado y un cambio de personalidad. Su, ahora larga cabellera, fue recogida en un instante por un broche de una gigante corazón rosado. Sus botas pérpuras fueron iluminadas por otro destello rosado. 'Hop, Step, Jum!' se escuchó desde su interior y me tomó de la mano; el vidrio del quemacocos salió disparado por un tercer destello rosado y entonces todo se comenzó a ver desde un ángulo diferente.

Los extraños hombre de traje negro nos miraron desde el suelo.

Para muy mala suerte, el salto e debilitaba más y más, hasta que terminamos cayendo, sin embargo, un golpe bruscó nos detuvo y terminamos en el techo de una compañía de periódicos. Entonces todos caimos en él rodando como pelotas sin control alguno.

En algún momento nos tendriamos que detener: Sentí como mi cintura se doblaba hacia atrás en cuanto chocaba con un tubo; una vez recuperada, miré a Amu quién había terminado en un gran montón de vidrios que hacían que sus brazo y piernas sangraran.

Si no había sido ella, ¿entonces quién? Ambas nos miramos con gran sorprea y miramos hacia el frente y ahí estaba una fuerte figura humana que mi amiga tanto anhelaba. El hecho de verle vulnerable y lastimado de esa manera, la irritó y la obligó a hacerla correr con la piernas rojas y bañadas en sangre hacia él.

Lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos sin control alguno y le miraba con tanto cariño destrosado en aquél accidente.

Aún no podía moverme del todo, mi cintura seguía doblada en una manera casi inhumana. Miré de nuevo a Ikuto y traté de ponerme de pie, lo único que coneguí, fué incorporarme con ayuda del gran grueso tubo.

No tardó tanto tiempo para ser rodeados por las extrañas personas. No había manera de escapar.

Una fuerte luz oscura brillo y automáticamente me transforme en 'Dark Jewel'. No podía ser que esa tranformación sucendiera sin la ayuda de Dia X. Miré a Amu comfundida y me guiñó el ojo derecho bañado en agual salada natural de sus lágrimas.

Un increíble poder me abrhumó. Se sentía tan bien, tanto tiempo sin sentir el poder y control del mundo en tus manos era debastador y muy placentero para alguien como yo.

En ese momento mi voz se comenzó a eextender en una canción ocura y trágica para el que la ecuhara, pues perdería su huevo del corazón, 'Black Diamond'.

En un santamés las personas cayeron rendidas in sus huevos y todos tratamos de escapar, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, nuestras transformaciones terminaron siendo una basura y se retiraon al instante en que alguien se acercaba con un aura tan poderosa en sus manos.

Me guiré hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la compañía y divisé la figura de un hombre con un objeto brillante en sus manos. Todo se volvió negro y nada pude hacer al respecto.

Al abrir los ojos, pude apreciar una oscura habitación. ¿Había fracasado? ¿Me habían atrapado? ¡No puede ser!


End file.
